1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitors, and more particularly, to a front-end-of-line MIM capacitor structure and a related method.
2. Background Art
Back-end-of-line (BEOL) metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitors and front-end-of-line (FEOL) deep trench capacitors are commonly used for both precision and decoupling capacitor applications. These capacitors require the use of several additional lithographic masks and associated processes to generate. In addition, both FEOL deep trench and BEOL MIM capacitors are physically far away from the metal-oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFET) circuits which use them. The multiple wiring levels separating them create a high resistance load.